In a typical laundry cycle the user will fill the tub with a laundry load and the machine will wash and rinse the load several times. A typical cycle may have 1 or more separate rinses and spinouts in which you would expect the wastewater to get progressively cleaner with each rinse.
In water reuse the concept is to save the water from any portion of the wash cycle, including but not limited to the last rinse, as this water would be the cleanest of any of the otherwise waste water, and then use it as either wash or rinse water in the next clothing load.
It is therefore very important to detect multiple characteristics of this grey water such as microbial content, color and turbidity, bleach content, etc.
In view of these known concerns it would be advantageous to provide a apparatus and methodology to accurately determine the color and turbidity of the grey water to prevent damaging clothing unintentionally should the wastewater be reused.